Let's Rock!
by protector91
Summary: Trudy what in the hell are you doing?" Jake shouted over the communicator. She ignored his comment and sped her ship towards the exposed bombs of the airship. AU take on the final battle of Avatar featuring our favorite ultimate bad ass Trudy.


**A/N: Look out for a couple of references to other James Cameron films in this one-shot.**

Jake hurdled himself onto the Dragon and ran for the ships engines. The soldiers all turned their weapons on him and opened fire. Jake took cover while the soldiers advanced on his position. Suddenly a missile flew at the soldiers and blew them away. Jake spotted Trudy's damaged ship hovering just above and smiled before racing back towards the ship's engines and threw a grenade inside of it. The engine exploded and sent the ship on an out of control spin. A smirk appeared on Trudy's face and she wished she could see the look on the colonel's face; that heartless bastard. But something caught her eye. The ship somehow was spinning directly toward the tree of souls! Inside the ship Quaritch was gripping the controls trying to steer it towards the tree.

"I couldn't change the trajectory of the ship! It's going to impact in less than a minute!" Jake shouted over the communicator; his voice with complete panic; something Trudy never heard from Jake.

"Just leave them to me!" Trudy informed Jake piloting her damaged ship toward the colonel's massive airship. The flames from the Samson's damaged engine were beginning to take their toll. "Come on hold together," She pleaded with her ship. She thrust the control's forward and sent her ship into a direct collision course with the bomber.

"Trudy, what in the hell are you doing!?" Jake worriedly asked spotting her ship. Trudy didn't answer and kept her focus on the exposed bombs of the airship. The Dragon's alarms began to blare and the colonel held his breath and opened the window of his ship. He looked outside and his eyes widened in fear at the site of Trudy's kamikaze attack.

"Just a little closer," she thought trying to keep her ship steady. The control's began to shoot off sparks and then caught on fire. "Come on, come on! We're almost there!" Trudy grabbed an oxygen mask and unbuckled herself. The Samson's warning screen began to blare and indicated that she was on a collision course. She stood at the opening of her ship and took one last look inside as it began to be engulfed by the flames. "Hasta la vista baby," she quietly whispered to her ship and jumped out. She turned and saw her trusty gunship fly into the exposed hull of the colonel's ship and a magnificent explosion followed. The shockwaves propelled Trudy forward and she crashed into the hard jungle floor. She rolled around a few times in the dirt before coming to a stop. She lifted herself up some and turned around to see a huge ball of flame where the gunship once was. "I got you…you son of a bitch. I got you," She breathed out hoping the colonel was onboard the gunship when it blew. Overhead she saw Jake flying in the direction of what was left of the ship. "Give'em hell, Jake." Someone's foot stopped just in front of her face. Trudy gazed up and her eyes met the angry looks of several other soldiers.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor," one of them acknowledged with a snarl.

"They don't call me The Rogue for nothing," She replied sarcastically standing to her feet. Trudy counted seven marines and lucky for her none of them had loaded guns. "This shouldn't be too hard," she thought.

"Any last words," another soldier asked pulling out her combat knife.

A smirk graced Trudy's lips. "Let's rock!" She howled at the soldiers and charged into action. Trudy dodged a knife swing and put the soldier into a headlock yanking off his helmet. She proceeded to throw him into the path of another soldier attempting to stab her from behind. One of the soldiers got in a hit taking a slice at Trudy's shirt. Trudy looked down at her torn shirt and brandished a very pissed off look and delivered a kick to the man's face. "That was my favorite shirt." She collected his knife and hurled it into the face of another soldier. A foot rammed into her back forcing her down to the ground. Trudy rolled out of the way of a soldier's knife plunge, but another pinned her to the jungle floor and raised her knife into the air and stabbed it down. Trudy's hands instinctively shot up to grab the knife and felt pain coursing throw her right arm. She forgot she had been shot there. The soldier on top of her increased the pressure on the knife inching it closer to Trudy's heart. Her eyes closed from the pain and she clenched her teeth to keep herself from shouting. Trudy wrapped her legs around her attacker and with all her strength threw the girl off of her. The soldier recovered, but Trudy dashed at her and jumped into the air locking her legs around her attacker's neck. She twisted herself and could feel the soldier's neck break as she collapsed to the floor again. Trudy stood up and grabbed another soldier's arm and twisted it to make him drop his knife. Trudy snatched his knife and slit his throat. The man put his hands to his neck chocking on the blood pouring out of his neck. After he crumpled to the ground Trudy counted seven dead soldiers. She was about to leave when she felt a stab of pain in her waist. She placed a hand there and saw it covered in blood. "When did that happen," she thought not remembering any of the soldiers getting a good hit on her. Must have happened when she fell. The sound of crashing trees broke her out of her thoughts. Something big was coming. Stepping into the clearing to meet Trudy was an AMP mech-suit. The worst part of this was that it was being piloted by none other than the colonel. He cracked his knuckles and pulled out the suit's combat knife.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." She said in disbelief.

The colonel swung his knife, which Trudy dove to the right to dodge. She jumped into the air to dodge another swipe. The suit's left hand swung out and she ducked causing it to smash into a tree just above her. Trudy jumped out of the way to escape the falling tree. Her blood boiled when she saw the cocky smile on the colonel's face. He was just playing with her! Well he's going to regret that. Trudy pulled out her own combat knife, which only made that colonel laugh.

"That's right you just keep on laughing, bitch," she thought. She ran at the mech, dodged the knife grabbed the machine's arm. Quaritch shut his eyes and swung his arm with all his strength and when he opened his eyes Trudy disappeared. The colonel looked to his left then right but did not see her anywhere. The colonel then heard something tapping on the glass of his suit and spotted Trudy hanging on twirling her knife. The colonel quickly held his breath as she rammed her knife into the glass to let in the toxic Pandora air. The mech's arms grabbed Trudy and threw her off. The colonel placed on his mask and approached the downed Trudy. Before she could get up Quaritch's swung his knife and connected with her back. A sharp stab of pain could be felt and Trudy was unable to contain the scream that escaped her. She tried to get up, but the pain in her back was too much. She tried crawling away, but Quaritch jumped in front of her. His mech raised its foot and slammed it down. Trudy rolled away missing the stomp. He tried and missed again.

"I sure hope you're enjoying this ass-hole!" She cursed from under the mech. Quaritch's ever annoying smile indicated that he was indeed enjoying this, but now it was time for him to finish this. Quaritch's mech reached behind its back and pulled out its gun. Trudy was helpless to stop the colonel, but she didn't show any sign of fear in her eyes. She always wondered what it'd be like to stare death straight in the eyes and not be afraid. Quaritch took aim at Trudy and opened fire. At that exact moment something miraculous happened. One of the Pandora creatures scooped her up in its mouth and tossed her on its back. She grabbed hold of it as it raced through the jungle. She put her head down as several bullets whizzed past her. "Easy there girl… boy… whatever gender you are." The creature slowed down and she changed its direction not really sure how she was able to control it. It rushed through the jungle dodging more and more bullets from the mech. Trudy stood up on the creature and leapt off of it as it jumped at the mech. Trudy landed on its back while the creature sank its teeth into the gun.

"Let go you filthy creature!" Quaritch commanded viciously shaking the mech's arm. The creature only continued tearing at the gun and tore it from the mech's grip and dragged it off into the jungle. Before Quaritch could do anything Trudy smashed through the mech's glass shield and ripped the colonel out of it and threw him onto the ground. Trudy jumped off the mech; knife raised over her head. Quaritch shot out his feet slamming them into Trudy's chest. He jumped back to his feet and kicked Trudy's knife out of her hands. She threw a punch, which he caught. Trudy sank to her knees as he began to squeeze her fist. Quaritch threw a punch aimed at her mask. Trudy grabbed his wrist and pulled herself up. She slammed Quaritch into a tree and sank her knee into his chest. Quaritch stepped on her foot and brutally shoved her backwards. He swung his knife, but Trudy caught it and plunged it into his side. Quaritch's eyes shut from the attack and then proceded to head but Trudy. He followed up kicking Trudy in the back of her leg sending her down to her knees and kicked her into the side of her face knocking her back down. He thrust down his foot to break Trudy's mask, but she caught his foot and held it back despite the pain now coursing through her. She shoved back his foot causing him to lose balance and he toppled over. Trudy tried to recover, but felt something slam into her throat. Her world faded in and out at that moment and then felt something kick her in the side. Quaritch slammed his foot onto her wrist and received a yell of pain from Trudy. Quaritch pulled out his knife from his waist and had an evil smile on his face. However, it quickly diminished and was replaced by a confused look. Trudy for some reason was smirking at him despite the fact that he had her at his mercy.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked tightening his hold on the knife.

"This," Trudy responded and placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The creature that saved her appeared from nowhere and tackled Quaritch to the ground. It started to tear him apart biting and slashing at his flesh; his knife was knocked away and he was unable to defend himself. He let out several bloodcurdling screams as his body was ripped apart. He soon became a barely recognizable mess. His skin was torn away exposing his internal organs. His screams were finally silenced when it went for his head and completely ripped it off. The creature turned its attention to Trudy and approached her. After a few moments it bent down and Trudy pulled herself onto its back.

_

"So are you sure you don't want to stay with us, Trudy," Jake asked. It had been a few days after the war. The humans had all surrendered following the fall of the colonel. Some decided to stay behind to repair the damage that they had caused. Trudy however declined.

"Hey, someone has to go back and make sure these bastards don't try anything funny," She said as the last of the humans boarded the ship.

"Alright Trudy. Guess there isn't much point in arguing. One final question. Are you sure you should bring that creature with you?" Jake asked slightly uneasy acknowledging the Pandora creature at her side.

"It hasn't left my side since it saved me from colonel ass-hole. I kind of like it actually," she said smiling at it.

"Take care then Trudy," Jake said giving her a salute, which she returned.

"Don't worry Jake," She said stepping onto the ship. "I'll be back."

**A/N: So what did you think? Did I do the character of Trudy justice or did my use of her suck? Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
